Faberry Week 2014
by bernicevella64
Summary: A compilation of different Faberry one-shots based on different prompts for Faberry week 2014. Enjoy!
1. Scars

**WELCOME TO FABERRY WEEK 2014!**

**I hope you enjoy these stories :D**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND JENN WHO HELPED ME IN THESE!**

**Slight trigger warning: This includes mentions of self harm.**

* * *

Quinn was miserable. This was the lowest point of her life, the worst she had ever felt and yet for everyone else, life went on. No one seemed to be bothered or care about the once head cheerio's fall from grace let alone her disappearance from the popular table or the overall status from the school. Even people she had once considered friends seemed to ignore her and her pain, not that she let anyone see that side of her because despite her little rebellion with the tattoo, piercing and radical hair change Quinn Fabray still kept the value that had been drilled into her since she was a little girl. One does not (especially a lady) talk about personal problems or issues with people, it shows weakness. Opening yourself up to someone would only lead to exposing yourself for someone to exploit plus, a lady who complains will never be able to find a good husband because she will be seen as boring and whiney. So Quinn kept her mouth shut, walked the hallways with the same confidence as before using intimidation and fear to get and do whatever she wanted, smoking and drinking under the bleachers with her fellow skanks. No one knew that when she went home at night, she would lock herself in her room, cry herself to sleep and sometimes, when she was feeling her worst she would take a small razorblades she had stolen from an exacto knife at school and make small little incisions on the inside of her arm, spaced apart enough to not be noticeable however, she wore longer shirts these days mostly anyway. It was her secret shame but she couldn't help herself, she enjoyed it, having some sort of feeling made her feel less like a broken robot and more like an actual person.

Rachel was at her locker, preparing for yet another school day. She sighed to herself, it seemed like school was dragging, they had only recently started and she already wished it was winter break. This was not her usual attitude towards school. But lately something was missing...some ONE she thought to herself, rolling her eyes at herself. She needed to get over this crush or it would crush _her. _

Speak of the devil, a voice said in her head as she saw the still slightly shocking but already some what familiar pink hair in the distance, matched with the round framed sunglasses and the black shirts and jeans. She would never admit it to anyone, but Quinn looked insanely hot in that get up. One thing stood out for her was the already long sleeved was still fairly warm, she was still wearing her summer dresses, so she didn't understand why the ex-head xheerio was already in long sleeves, she must have been burning in there, apart from the heat absorption qualities of black. It's a wonder Quinn didn't pass out.

Quinn wandered the halls, another day of hell at McKinley high, she was counting the days until she was able to be free of this place and the people in it. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do with her life after high school, previous dreams seemed silly and pointless to her now, however the one thing she did know was that when she did graduate from this place, she was definitely getting as far away from Lima as humanly possible. Her grades were still impeccable despite her new outlook on life, she could probably easily get into a school overseas, meet a new sea of people and finally start living the life she had always wanted and thought she deserved. Looking up, she spotted Rachel at her locker and a deep frown filled her pretty features. That girl had always made her so uneasy, even more so now that the brunette seemed to think it was her job to get Quinn back to her previous blonde happy self and was constantly trying to talk to her or give her those big brown puppy dog eyes that even the hardened Quinn couldn't resist. However, despite the animosity between them, as she passed by the girl she gave her a small nod "Hobbit." she said simply as she made her way to her own locker to gather her books for the day.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Good morning Quinn." she said cheerfully, hoping her tone would put the blonde in good spirits. She hated seeing the way Quinn was lately, something was definitely off about the taller girl. She didn't seem as full of life and ambition as she used to be. She would have called herself crazy for saying this a few months prior, but she WISHED Quinn would slushy her just so that she'd know that the girl was okay.

Quinn rolled her eyes back at the girl in response to her greeting, it would take a hell of a lot more than a cheerful voice to wrestle Quinn away from the demons currently haunting her and she wasn't sure if Rachel was up for the task, or if she even wanted them to go away. She was comfortable enough in her misery now that she didn't really see any light at the end of the tunnel for herself, even if she did graduate and go far away drama seemed to follow her, something else would come up and bring her back down she was sure of that fact. She grabbed her books without saying another word, deciding that if she pretended Rachel wasn't there then the brunette would take the hint to leave her be for the time being at least, let her have some sort of peace in her fucked up world at least for now.

Rachel frowned a little and quietly followed Quinn to her locker. "Have...have you been feeling okay?" she asked. She knew something was up, a simple, polite 'how are you' would not suffice for the situation. "Quinn I know we've had our differences in the past but...I'd like to put aside all that. I'd like us to start fresh." she bit her lip and then went on. "If you need anything I'll be here." she said, grabbing the taller girl's wrist gently so that she couldn't run off before Rachel finished what she was saying.

"I'm fine Rachel, nothing new." She shot back, really not wanting to talk about her problems especially not with Rachel Berry of all people. When the other girl asked her if they could bury the proverbial hatchet and start over, Quinn rolled her eyes. "This is a new me Rachel, everyone starts fresh in the I hate you column, especially nosey brunettes who hover over me like a wounded bird." She shot her another glare and turned to leave, not noticing that the other girl had taken a firm hold on her wrist until she was pulled back, Rachel's fingers sliding over fresh scars from that very morning after getting into a screaming match with her mother over Quinn informing her that she was getting her eyebrow pierced this upcoming weekend. Rachel's grip felt almost as painful as her trusty blade, as if they were making their own marks on her skin causing Quinn to wince painfully however, a part of her enjoyed the feeling.

Rachel caught sight of the wince and her eyes went wide, her grip loosening entirely at once. "Oh my God, Quinn are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't know I was gripping so hard." she said in panic, gently pulling her arm up by the hand this time and lifting up the sleeve. Her eyes widened again at the sight of the scars. She was shell shocked and speechless (For once.) "Q-Quinn…"

Quinn's frown deepened as Rachel pulled up her sleeve, quickly pulling her arm away from the other girl's grasp and pulling her sleeve back down. "I'm fine Rachel, you didn't hurt me those are just….new and tender...I actually kind of like the pain." She admitted, instantly regretting it and wondering why the hell she had said that to Rachel of all people. "It's nothing Rachel just forget you saw anything okay? It's none of your business anyway you are not my mother or even my friend for that matter so just go bother someone else would you?" She turned her back on the girl and began to walk down the hall toward her next class hoping to loose Rachel in the crowd, her head already coming up with plans to avoid the brunette for the rest of the day.

Quinn's words stung, they truly did. After all she was just trying to help the former blonde. She let Quinn go, thinking maybe Quinn just needed some breathing space. But this was far from over. What Quinn had told her was not good, the girl needed help Rachel knew this. And she would be there to help her even if she had to face Quinn's worst of threats.

* * *

Quinn managed to spend the rest of the day Rachel free -thank god- knowing the girl's schedule helped her a lot. She knew exactly where Rachel would be and her educated guesses (along with paying off a few of her fellow students to be on Rachel locker watch for her) helped her tremendously and before she knew it, she was back in the comforts of her dark isolated bedroom. The once pink and happy walls filled with posters of cute boys and bands she liked were now covered with heavy black sheets, easier than ripping everything down and painting it plus, it gave the place a nice medieval kind of feel to it which the history nerd in Quinn rather enjoyed. Flopping onto her bed, she sighed softly and closed her eyes, trying to will the normal tears she had held all day only to let free once she was home to stay away. She was too tired, she didn't want to deal with emotions she just wanted to lie there and relax, maybe listen to some music if she so felt the need. However, despite how hard she tried, the usual tears came as she thought about the fact that once again her mother was out with friends or on a date or something and not home with her. The two had patched things up for the most part after the baby debacle however, Quinn noticed a lot more just how absent her mother had been in her life now that her father wasn't around to pick up any of the slack which only made Quinn feel more alone. As her tears fell, she reached into the drawer next to her nightstand to retrieve her blade -the only thing that calmed her in these situations- and hiked up her sleeve, running her fingers carefully over the fresh scars from that morning and contemplated moving up closer to her elbow this time so that these ones had some time to heal up a bit.

Rachel had been worried about Quinn all day. She had made a vow to herself to leave the girl alone at school, which is why she turned at a corner when she saw Quinn coming down the other end of the hall. Out of sight, out of mind, and as much as she liked being the centre of attention, she knew that's not what Quinn needed at the time. But then she found herself alone in her room, and, don't ask her how, but she knew Quinn was in the same situation probably letting her demons eat her alive. She couldn't bear the thought of Quinn hurting herself, or worse. She had shaken the thought from her mind, got dressed, and set out on her mission. She got into her car and drove towards the Fabray household. When she got there, parking a little down the road so that her engine wouldn't be heard, she looked around the house in the dark of night until she found what she knew to be Quinn's window. Thankfully there was a sturdy oak tree outside of it. She took a deep breath, found a good hand-hold, a good foot hold and began her ascent towards the window. When she got there, nearly falling to her possible death twice on the way up, she sighed in relief before she knocked gently on Quinn's window.

The knock startled Quinn, causing her to jump up quickly and drop her trusty blade. "Shit…" she cursed before looking over toward the sound that had startled her, seeing Rachel staring at her through her window. She got up from her bed with a deep frown, moved over to the window and opened it. "You know stalking is illegal right?" She asked with a lofted eyebrow "If this were florida or Texas, I could shoot you dead right now and have zero consequences…" she sighed and shook her head "What do you want? You have two minutes to give me a good reason for peeping into my window before I call the police." She was angry that Rachel would invade her privacy like that though, a part of her wasn't all that surprised by it. Rachel had always been a stick your nose in where it doesn't belong kind of person, she was just lucky that Quinn's loneliness was getting the best of her, allowing Rachel to stay on her tree perch and not be tumbling down to the ground at the moment.

"Could I perhaps explain in the safety of your room where the ground is solid and I'm not potentially risking my life?...though...by the sound of your voice that last one might not be a very good assumption, still I like my chances better with you." she said as she clung to a branch for dear life while her foot nearly slipped once again. "Pretty please with whatever fruit of your choosing on top?"

Quinn was tempted to just slam the window in the girl's face and hoped she fell to her death or, at least to her some sort of injury. It would serve her right for invading Quinn's privacy like this however, there was still some compassion left in Quinn after all she had been through and once again, her loneliness was taking control of her actions so instead of shoving the girl off or slamming the window in her face, she extended a hand to help Rachel inside her room and off her perilous perch. "Come on get in here…" she said with a roll of her eyes as she pulled Rachel inside "Don't kick my ash tray off windowsill, that's the third one I've had this week and I don't want to have to go out and buy another one…" She was keeping up her hardened facade, the one she held everyday at school and whenever she was in front of people, the more vulnerable miserable Quinn from only a few minutes earlier once again being shoved deep inside of her where no one -not even people as nosey as Rachel- would find her.

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand gently as she carefully hopped into the room from the tree. "Thank you." she sighed in relief. She would kiss the ground right now if she weren't trying to stop Quinn from kicking her out again. "So, to answer your question." she sighed. "I was insanely worried about you, and I know you said it was none of my business and that we weren't friends. But I know a person in need when I see one Quinn. And I'm not about to let you drown yourself in sorrow thinking no one cares. I'm here because I care. Because I want to help you. And because, despite what you may think, I do consider you a friend." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking Quinn straight in the eyes so that she was sure her point was driven home.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes as Rachel spoke, really not wanting to discuss this with the brunette now or, ever really. She didn't want her here, she didn't want her to care because that meant Quinn really was just some selfish ice queen like people had thought, unable to think of people as anything but tools to help her get through life instead of real actual friends who actually gave a damn about her and her feelings and she refused to believe that, despite the fact that all she wanted was for someone to love her, to see all the sides of her good and ugly and have no objections, for the bad to only make them love her more. "Well I don't care how you feel Rachel, we aren't friends and I know you are only here because you and your precious Glee club think you need me or my voice or...just someone to sway in the background while you and Finn sing everything and no one else will do it…" she shook her head "Time wasted Rachel. I have evolved past Glee club and all of you people so please just leave me the hell alone." She turned away from the girl and moved back to her bed, spotting her blade on the floor she swooped down to pick it up quickly, hiding it in her pocket before Rachel could see it.

Rachel shook her head as Quinn spoke. "You're wrong. You are SO wrong. This is not about glee club Quinn if it was I would have sent you a dozen text messages demanding you reply or pestered you at school or maybe even gotten Brittany and Santana to talk to you cause maybe they would have a better effect." she said. She took a deep breath. "I am genuinely here because I am worried about you. Those scars on your arm, what you said to me today. I just couldn't stop thinking about it as hard as I tried because you are right that it is none of my business what you do with your life, but I couldn't let it go. I couldn't just accept that you had it rough and just let it go on. I was worried sick about you all day. Do you really think I would have bothered to come all this way for Glee club? screw them. I'm here for you. Because I care about you. Because no matter what you may think Quinn you are not the most awful being on this planet, and you DO deserve someone who loves and cares about you."

"Brittany and Santana have both tried to talk to me." Quinn replied, back still to the brunette as she looked for a better place than her palm for the blade. "They told me that Glee club needed me and that the Cheerios needed me and they needed me…" she shook her head "You all have your own lives none of which include me anymore. Move on Rachel win Nationals, get your trophy go off to some special school for people with your talent, become a mega star, marry FInn...whatever all things better than being here trying to talk to someone who has told you that they hate you on many different occasions." She sighed, unable to find a place to stash it without Rachel being able to spot her doing it and turned back to the girl once more. "I don't think I'm awful." She corrected as her eyes met Rachel's once more "I know I am amazing and smart and that I can do pretty much whatever I want. My problem is that someone in the universe doesn't think I deserve any of it." She shot back, anger levels rising forcing her to blurt out things she had been bottling up without even realizing she was doing it. "No matter what I do, whenever I start to get happy either I kamakazi and destroy it myself or something comes along and does it for me. I don't need your pity friendship Rachel because it's not real or it won't last because they never do. So save yourself some time and energy and just leave me the hell alone and let me live my miserable existence."

Rachel listened to every word without saying anything, without interrupting, because she knew this was Quinn's way of opening up. When she finished Rachel spoke calmly, ignoring the tears that were running down her cheeks. "First off, I don't want to marry Finn. He and I are through, he wasn't even worth the trouble. Second, the friendship that I'm offering isn't out of pity. It's the same friendship I have been offering you for years. The same friendship that has been thrown back in my face in the form of a slushy every damn day for my life. And I keep coming right back and you have the balls to say it's out of pity or self-interest?" She shook her head. "You're wrong. I keep offering it, because I genuinely want to be a part of your life, and for you to be a part of mine. It's been like that ever since I saw you the first day of freshman year." She wiped at her eyes and willed herself to stop shedding anymore tears before she continued. "But if yelling at me is going to make you feel better than go ahead, because I would much rather face all the abuse I got from you over the years ten times over than see you take that blade to your skin one more time. I can't bear it. And you can shout all you want that it's none of my business but it's not going to stop me from worrying my ass off and it's not going to stop me from wishing, hoping and praying that somehow, some way I'll find a way to help you. This isn't about me. This is about you. Because every time I see you walking down the halls with that empty look in your eyes I die a little inside. Because no one deserves to feel alone."

"When do you do anything for anyone but yourself?" Quinn shot back angrily, annoyed that the girl was still there, that she was the one to actually stand up and tell Quinn everything she had been longing to hear pretty much her entire life but mostly, just these past few months. Of all the people in the world, why did the one person who actually gave a damn about Quinn and her life have to be Rachel friggen Berry? "That is something we have in common Rachel, that and your talent are the only two things I admire about you. We both know how to get what we want by any means necessary only, you seem to have more luck with it than I do." She was an insult machine now, unwilling to accept the girl's offer or the fact that it was Rachel doing the offering. "So cut the crap and just admit you are here to benefit yourself either through glee club or your ego or guilt or something…" she shook her head and walked over to her bed, sitting down and putting her head in her hands as Rachel mentioned her taking the blade to her skin, hating that the other girl knew about that and that she had dropped her guard long enough for it to happen. "But I do deserve it." she said softly "I did terrible things Rachel. Not just to you but to Finn, Sam...my so called friends and family hell even Puck and the worst part about it all, the thing that eats me up the most is that because of that, because of my own cruel selfishness and immaturity, I will never be able to see my own daughter, to watch her grow, see her graduate or have her first boyfriend or get married and have kids of her own…" she sighed and sniffled, trying to hold back tears. "She gets to grow up calling somebody else mommy and maybe even daddy. I've not only deprived myself of her but I've deprived Puck too. I'm not a good person Rachel, I don't deserve to be the happy top of the pyramid Cheerio who dates the Jocks and makes Glee club look marginally cooler…" she shook her head once more "I deserve this. Darkness, no attachments, solitude and cigarettes.."

"Whenever it comes to you." was the simplest answer. It was all true. She may have been self centred, but never when it came to Quinn. She always wanted what was best for the girl, she always had this protective instinct when it came to her. Even through all the taunts and slushies and the bullying she felt that Quinn needed protection. Maybe it was her undying love for her, but it was there, and she wasn't about to let Quinn drown in her own sorrows thinking she was alone and that no one loved her. She walked around the bed, crouching down in front of Quinn and taking the blade gently out of her hand. She placed it on the nightstand and pulled Quinn's hands down into her own. "You don't deserve any of this. No matter how many mistakes you made in your past Quinn, that's all they were, mistakes. And you were just looking out for Beth, you wanted the best for her. And as hard as it may be to think about never being able to see your own daughter again, I know in my heart that she will grow up and she will thank you every single day of her life for that because you gave her a good life, instead of being selfish and keeping her in yours, you gave her her own. And that is the best form of love I have ever seen in my entire life."

Quinn was taken aback a little by the brunette's response, not expecting Rachel to admit she would gladly shed her selfish ways when it came to Quinn's welfare. She didn't know what to do now or what to say, any insults she had been saving up to throw at the girl in an attempt to make her leave here almost instantly forgotten, Rachel's words freezing her in place. How the hell was this fair? Of everyone in her life, why did Rachel have to be the one person who actually cared for her? And by the tone of the other girl's voice, Quinn suspected the care went a little deeper than just as a friend as Rachel had suggested although, she told herself she could be imagining it. "Yeah, she'll think of me everyday as the mother who tossed her away like a piece of garbage because I didn't want her…." She finally replied regarding Rachel's words on her daughter with a soft shake of her head. "She won't see a brave girl doing what's best for her, she will see a scared teenager who didn't want the bastard child she had with her boyfriend's best friend at sixteen…nothing will change that."

Rachel shook her head. "Quinn, sweetie, she won't even know all that. She'll just know that you were young, you made a mistake that resulted in that beautiful little girl, and then you made the ultimate sacrifice no mother ever wants to make." she spoke softly as she looked Quinn in the eyes. "And now you both get to lead happy lives. She gets to do whatever her heart desires, and you get to follow your dreams. Quinn you are the prettiest, most intelligent girl I've ever met, and you can do whatever you want. And it hurts so much to see you going through so much pain all on your own and I want to be able to help you." tears had started running down her cheek. Quinn would never know how much it truly hurt to see her hate herself, when she loved her so much.

"But she will. Every single kid who finds out they are adopted think that Rachel, it's like standard whatever for them and, I don't know if Shelby will even tell her the real truth because what's the point? She's her mother now not me and nothing will change that…" she shook her head and moved away from the girl, not wanting to think or talk about it anymore with Rachel or anyone. "Can you please just leave?" She asked, fighting everything inside of her that was begging to make Rachel stay with her. "I just want to be alone Rachel. If you care about me and you want me to be happy then you will do what everyone else is doing, exactly what I want you to just leave me alone, go back to your own life and pretend I don't exist." She sighed and closed her eyes, falling back onto her bed wanting to sleep this all away, wake up in the morning and forget it ever happened and, she had never wanted to cut as badly as she did at that moment but she knew she couldn't as long as Rachel was there, had a feeling that Rachel was aware of that too which would make getting rid of her that much more difficult "I told you what I wanted Rachel…" she said quietly "Why are you still here?"

Rachel bit her lip and sighed. "Because…" she couldn't stand it anymore. She kneeled on the bed and leaned over Quinn, pressing her lips softly against hers in a kiss that she had dreamed of for ages. When she pulled away, she looked into the other girl's breath taking hazel eyes.

"Because I love you."


	2. Meeting Frannie

**Metting Frannie!**

**sorry for the delay, we're working on getting them up in order.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel was frantic. She'd been driving herself, Quinn, and possibly the neighbours insane all week. But Quinn knew why, and the neighbours...well they could go fuck themselves as far as she's concerned. She had been shopping, questioning Quinn on her sister to try and get an idea of what she could get her and her unknown spouse for christmas. she was basically going nuts. And when Quinn dropped the bomb on her that Frannie didn't know Quinn was gay she totally lost any semblance of sanity she had left.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER WE'RE ENGAGED?!" she had shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I...kind of...haven't told her I'm gay yet." Quinn had said sheepishly. Rachel's eyes went wide and she was screaming like a mad woman and she had a sore throat for a week after that.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" possibly if Quinn was dating Rachel, and was willingly ready to spend the rest of her life with her, the brunette thought to herself a bit later after the outburst, when she had calmed down and Quinn was grovelling. She shook her head at the memories as she kept on folding her clothes and packing them up. They would leave for the airport tomorrow morning and be on a flight to California at 9:30 in the morning. Seven gruelling hours of internal flying, and they would land at LAX where they would take a cab - Rachel refused to meet Quinn's sister in a crowded airport - to her house where they were invited to stay for the week between christmas and New Years. She was still panicking, but she'd been doing it for so long she managed to internalize it.

Quinn had never meant to freak Rachel out as much as she had, things with her entire family -sister included- had been rough since the whole Beth debacle and had only just started to cool off within the last few months or so. Whenever Quinn talked to her sister it was always just random awkwardness about school or the niece and nephew Quinn had never met, she had never been able to muster up enough strength to tell Franny about Rachel. Whenever her dating life came up she would just blush and tell her sister that she did all right or, she was seeing someone but it wasn't a big deal and the subject would be dropped or changed to something less awkward. Quinn had a feeling that her sister felt just as bad about what had happened to their family as Quinn did so, their little phone calls or emails were just as difficult for her as they were Quinn which, gave her some kind of comfort. She did not like that Rachel was upset with her, she felt as if she had let her down and that was a worse feeling that any of the awkwardness between her and her sister. As they finished up their packing in almost complete silence, Quinn glanced over at her fiancee sadly "Are...you okay?" She asked quietly "I mean...taking this flight all the way out there knowing she may…." she cut herself off, not wanting to think about what her sister and her little family may say about Quinn marrying Rachel. No one had ever made her feel like Rachel did, no one had supported her through every little bump in the road or cheered quite as loud as Rachel had for her, she would be stupid to let someone like that go and she wanted Rachel to know that.

Rachel sighed and looked up at Quinn, knowing that her outburst and panicking may have been freaking the blonde out way more than she needed to be. She walked around the bed and cupped both of Quinn's cheeks before pushing herself up on her toes and kissing her softly. "I'm fine, and I'm going to face all of this with you, we're a team and we stick together, remember?" she said confidently, hoping it would make Quinn feel better. "And if your sister has anything to say about us other than 'congratulations' we'll simply hop right back into that cab and get a hotel room, maybe enjoy a few days in California if you're up for it or book the next flight back home. Your sister's opinion of us will not change anything. I promise." she kissed Quinn again, deeper this time, as if to seal her promise, before she went back to packing.

Quinn smiled at the girl and returned her kisses happily, glad that Rachel was willing to make the long trek to California only to come right back if Franny decides not to accept the two of their engagement. "I love you…" she whispered softly with another soft smile "And we don't have to come right back if it doesn't go well...we can make it a mini vacation or...ooo we could go to Disney!" She grinned now, thinking about wondering Los Angeles in all it's glory with the girl she loved most in the world and suddenly, her nerves weren't quite as bad. "Anyway, I have high hopes, Franny and I have been talking a lot lately, we've become closer than ever she even told me that the whole thing with Beth wasn't her idea, dad told her not to talk to me, didn't even tell her why...she said she regrets listening so, I'm staying positive." She nodded and then smiled again as another thought hit her "Even if things go well, we should still go to Disney...maybe we can take the kids with us make a day out of it!"

"I love you too." she responded to Quinn with a smile. She giggled when Quinn mentioned. Disney, and then when she said they should go either way she just rolled her eyes playfully. "are you sure you're not just dragging me to California to go to Disney land?" she teased. "And if we do, you're getting mouse ears. Not up for debate." she said seriously, because Quinn in Mickey ears would be the most adorable thing ever.

Quinn giggled and gave Rachel a sidelined look "Maybe…." She bat her eyelashes at the brunette adorably "You know how much I love Disney things, think of how much fun we would have!" She bounced a little, allowing herself to get excited now, putting away the doubts and worries in the back of her mind in hopes that if she let Rachel see her excitement, that maybe she would be able to calm herself a little more and not be so stressed out and uptight. "Mouse ears are a must for _both_ of us." She stressed with another wide grin.

* * *

The next day, bright and early the girls got up, hefted their bags into a cab and made their way to the airport, Quinn falling asleep on Rachel's shoulder more than a few times in the cab, waiting to board in the airport and pretty much the entire flight there. When they arrived in California, Quinn helped Rachel carry their bags out to a cab, getting them into a trunk of a cab and piling into the back seat. Quinn took Rachel's hand and squeezed it gently, looking over at the girl wanting to make sure she was still okay with all of this. It was a lot meeting someone's family, a lot more when said family didn't even know you existed or that you were a woman engaged to said family's sister. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Rachel smiled over at her gorgeous fiancee, sleep still in her eyes from the nap she had on the plane. "I'm perfectly fine Quinn. Actually I'm kind of excited." She admitted. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she was an extrovert and loved meeting new people, but the prospect of meeting Quinn's family was amazing. It made the fact that she was going to marry Quinn even more real, not that it wouldn't be if she didn't meet her family, but it meant that Rachel truly was a big part of Quinn's life. That fact alone made her excited. That and the possibility of Disney land. Disney land was awesome in any scenario.

She grinned back at her beautiful fiancee, glad she had decided to keep positive about all of this, it definitely made Quinn want to follow suit shoving the fears and doubts she did have to the back of her mind. Despite the whole being a female engaged to her sister thing of it all, Quinn felt like Franny would easily get along with Rachel. She had always been the more outgoing friendly one of the two, somehow skipping over the whole 'conceal don't feel' conditioning Quinn received and actually expressing herself and her feelings which would drive their father insane (and was probably why Quinn had been his favorite…) However, she had always been a devout Christian, even more so than Quinn which was what made her so nervous about this whole thing. She leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek softly "No matter what, you know I love you right?" She asked quietly, shuffling closer to the brunette and keeping their faces only inches apart. "I don't care what happens in that house today, nothing will ever pull me away from you or stop me from being your wife I promise you."

Rachel's smile grew and she returned Quinn's kiss. "I know, and I love you too. And the whole world can turn against us for all I care, as long as I have you I'll never give up." She said to her, full of confidence. She kissed her again softly and nuzzled up to her. "They could take everything I had and I would still be fine as long as you were still by my side with that beautiful smile of yours there to remind me that everything will be okay." She continued to speak in a whisper.

A few minutes later the cab stopped and the driver told them they were here. She gulped and took a deep breath as she looked at the front door. She steeled her resolve yet again and got out of the car, helping Quinn out before she paid and thanked the cab driver. She grabbed her bags and turned to Quinn.

"You ready?"

Quinn's smile grew into a grin the more Rachel spoke. She knew the other girl reciprocated everything Quinn felt for her, she had proven that time and time again however it still felt like the first time she was hearing these words every time Rachel spoke them she would never get tired of hearing them. All she had ever wanted her entire life was to find someone who would love her unconditionally for who she was regardless of her past and her flaws. She had been slightly surprised when that person had turned out to be Rachel Berry, the girl she had spent a good portion of her teenage years hating and trying to destroy however, not even that could break them apart now. She got out of the cab and took a couple of the bags from her fiancee's hands nodding at the question and leaning in to kiss her softly, both for the words and for a bit of courage. "Are you?" she asked, taking Rachel's free hand with her own and squeezing it gently once more.

Before the girl had a chance to respond however, they had reached the door which came flying open before either of them had a chance to knock. "Lucy!" Franny's voice rang out as the woman practically leaped out of the door and flung her arms around her sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

Quinn frowned at the name, reluctantly and slightly awkwardly returning her sister's hug, still holding bags in one hand and Rachel in the other. "Franny…" she said warningly "We've talked about this…"

The older Fabray rolled her eyes "Right, it's Quinn now…" she laughed and pulled away smiling happily at her younger sister. "Change your name all you want, you will always be my little Lucy pants." She reached over to mess up Quinn's hair with a laugh, only then realizing Rachel had been standing there too. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there...who's this, thought you were bringing your fella?"

Rachel Nods confidently as the door opened, and for a moment all her stress is gone when she sees Franny leaping out for a hug from her sister. It made her jealous of never having a sibling. But then that jealousy faded as she began to snicker. "Lucy pants?" she asked Quinn teasingly. She gulped softly though when Franny mentioned Quinn's 'fella' and thought yet again about her reaction to Quinn telling her that SHE was the 'fella.'

Quinn let go of Rachel's hand to smack her gently as she giggled at the nickname. "Do not ever repeat that…" She half growled "Especially not in front of Santana…" She shook her head and took a deep breath as her sister asked about Rachel, mustering up all of her courage before taking Rachel's hand once and squeezing it once more. "Franny this is Rachel...my fiancee." She replied, keeping her voice as steady and even as she possibly could, not wanting to show any signs of fear or weakness. Rachel was her love, her life she had no doubts about that at all, she didn't want to let fear of her sister's reaction make Franny or Rachel think otherwise.

Franny lifted an eyebrow and the nervous look her sister suddenly had. But when she heard the word fiancee she understood completely. "You. Little. Shit." she said, trying hard to be serious. "Why the HELL didn't you tell me you were ENGAGED?" she grabbed her sister and pulled her in for another tight hug. "Oh my God Lucy pants! I'm so proud of you!" she said with a happy giggle before going over to Rachel. "It's very nice to meet you Rachel." she said, pulling the shorter girl in for a hug as well.

Rachel had almost gone into full defensive mode at Frannie's initial reaction. "Hang on now-" she had started to say, thankfully Frannie ignored her and was too busy hugging her sister to notice. She was pleasantly surprised when Frannie hugged her as well. "It's nice to meet you too." she said with a smile. "Quinn's told me quite a lot about you. I'm glad I can finally put a face to all the stories."

To say Frannie's reaction to the news of her and Rachel's upcoming nuptials was surprising to Quinn would be a complete understatement. This entire time, she had been gearing up for some epic battle complete with bible quotes and talk of hellfire only for both of them to receive a giant hug. She frowned at her sister and scratched her head, not sure how to react to this now, despite trying to be positive she hadn't really thought about this having such a positive reaction. "Uh...thanks.." she stammered finally, looking over at Rachel in hopes that the brunette would have something more to say, knowing it was rare for Rachel to be speechless.

"Oh come on in you two!" Frannie said, grabbing two of their suitcases and leading them inside. "Actually Quinn this makes MY revelation like ten times easier. I was nervous as hell, but...Oh I'll just show you!" She said, turning around. "Steph? Will you come in here sweetie?" she called. She turned and smiled at Quinn and Rachel as a taller brunette woman with short hair walked in and wrapped her arm around Fran's shoulder. "What's up babe?" she said, kissing her cheek. Frannie blushed a little and smiled up at her sister and her fiancee.

Rachel's jaw dropped at the sight of the other woman and then she let out an involuntary chuckle. "I'm sorry." she apologized immediately. "I just really did not see that one coming in any way." she said.

Quinn stepped inside the house behind Rachel, still a little dazed from the reaction her sister had given her yet, still clinging to Rachel for dear life glad that the other girl was there with her there was no way she could have handed this trip on her own even without the question of Quinn's sexuality looming over her. When Franny called for Steph, Quinn lofted an eyebrow but dismissed the initial thought that Franny was like her, maybe the guys name was Stefan or something exotic? However, when Steph entered the room as a tall brunette woman, Quinn's jaw kind of dropped and she once again looked over at Rachel for direction and words.

Franny grinned at both the girl's reactions and looked over at Steph lovingly. "Our guests have arrived." She said, still smiling happily. "Steph, I'd like you to meet my little sister Lu….Quinn and her fiancee Rachel."

Steph's eyes widened at the word fiancee and she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well...definitely wasn't expecting that." She commented with a shake of her head before letting go of Franny so she could extend a hand to Quinn "Nice to meet you...both of you actually. Franny has told me so much about you Quinn but I have heard nothing about Rachel so this is something we must remedy!"

Rachel just shrugged when Quinn looked her way and, seeing Stephanie step forward to shake their hands, she reached out and took it, shaking it gently. "It's nice to meet you as well, and I would like that very much, since it is something that Quinn failed on her part as well, though I think that was more from lack of knowledge than lack of will." She said with a smile. Suddenly she heard some kind of elated shouting that seemed to be coming from the garden. "Oh my…"

Frannie grinned brightly at the sound of the screaming. "Oh did you not know we had kids?" she asked Rachel. "Josh! Bradie! Come say hello to aunt Quinn and auntie Rachel!" she called out. She cringed a little at herself and turned back to the short brunette. "Oh I hope that's okay."

Stephanie laughed at Rachel's reply and nodded. "It's okay, we can get both Fabray's back by telling each other all their dark dirty secrets when they aren't looking.." she teased before hopping out of the way as two young children barred down the hall toward them, the slightly older one, Josh grabbing onto Rachel, while his younger sister Bradie clang to Quinn.

"Hey guys." Quinn said with a smile "It's nice to finally see you in person!" She had skyped with Franny a few times with both children present, her sister informing her that her 'better half' was at work or at the store. Now that Quinn thought about it, she had never directly said the word husband in any of their talks. Franny had been married before, to someone their father had introduced her to however, much like their father the 'good Christian man' had turned out to be a horrible drunken cheat who treated her like a piece of garbage property. After enduring more than she should have, Franny finally gave up and left him, she had told Quinn there were 'other reasons' as well, now she knew what those were as well. She lifted Bradie into the air as the little girl lifted her arms up and hugged her. "Lookit you, prettier and prettier every day.." she looked over at her sister with a smile "They look so much bigger in person too!"

"Oh it's fine." Rachel said with a beaming smile. Thought inside her heart was ready to burst with happiness at how well things were going and how at home she already felt. When she saw the little boy running over to her, she crouched down and wrapped him up in a hug. "Hi little guy." she said happily. "Hi auntie Rach!" he said. She would never get over that name. She never thought she would hear it from anyone, being an only child all her life.

Steph smile at the kids hugging her sister in law and her other soon to be sister in law. "So, you guys have any kids of your own?" she asked mindlessly, forgetting for a moment that they had only recently finished with college. Still, anything was possible.

Quinn laughed at the question and shook her head "Nah...not unless you count our cat Dinah." She looked over at Rachel with a wide grin, knowing full well that Dinah may as well be their daughter, Quinn spoiled her rotten like she would a child. "We both just got out of school, Rachel is working on Broadway and I' starting an independant film soon with some classmates of mine but, maybe someday we could have a family…" She smiled even brighter at her fiancee, her heart filling at the thought of the two of them settling down with a family of their own, the white picket fence family she had always wanted though, with slight differences.

Rachel giggled at the mention of Dinah. "Oh yeah, she's the closest thing we have. Mind you she can be a handful sometimes too so…" she trailed off when Quinn mentioned someday having a family together. A huge smile crept up on her face and she looked over to Quinn. Suddenly she was picturing doing this all over again five years down the line with two kids swarming in to join their cousins as they play. It was an amazing thought, and she knew it would happen someday.

Frannie was no stranger to the look Quinn and Rachel were giving each other, and she knew that soon enough, her kids won't be the only two in the house on christmas morning. Honestly she couldn't wait, and she was elated that her sister had found someone that she loved as much as she loved Steph. They both deserved it. she was taken out of her inner monologue when she felt something tug on her trouser leg. looking down she saw Bradie looking up at her with big hopeful eyes. "What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Can we watch Frozen, mama?" Bradie asked. Frannie smiled as she picked her up.

"Of course we can sweetie." she said. "You guys wanna join us?"

Quinn grinned and looked over at Rachel, pulling the brunette close and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "As long as you don't mind us singing along.." she replied with a giggle

The group laughed and Quinn lifted Josh into her arms as they all headed into the living room to catch up, snuggle together and watch their movie.


	3. Hickeys

**Hickeys!**

**More to come: Promise!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Quinn rubbed her neck and groaned. It was unusually hot for ohio in the spring and the scarf Quinn was wearing was not helping anything at all. However, due to the fact that her secret rendezvous with a certain brunette songbird who had way too much fondness for her neck she was unable to take off the scarf and get at least some kind of relief for her boiling neck. She groaned and sighed, silently cursing Rachel despite the fact that it felt pretty damn good when she was doing it, she had a permanent hickey now that even makeup couldn't cover. As she passed Rachel at her locker, she leaned in nonchalant and practically growled "Closet, now."

Rachel had noticed Quinn walking into school that day with a scarf on, and could not help the smile that crept across her features. She felt pretty damn proud of herself. The night before had been amazing, as always, having the head cheerio of the school writhing and moaning beneath her while she fucked her into the mattress was just mindblowing. But God, Quinn's neck was addicting, and marking that smooth skin? It gave Rachel a high that nothing else did, it was her drug. and watching Quinn walk around with a scarf everyday knowing that it was more than just a fashion statement, it felt like a dirty little secret that they both kept and she loved it. When Quinn came up to her and practically growled at her, a shiver ran down her spine and she smiled. "I thought I was the top in this relationship." she teased.

Quinn gave her a look but said nothing else, disappearing into the crowd and trying not to look like she was hurrying as much as she was to her and Rachel's secret school makeout spot, eager to give the girl a piece of her mind and maybe a little lip action before homeroom, she just had to keep the other girl away from her neck so that maybe the giant hickey currently occupying almost the entire left hemisphere of her neck could heal up. Though, knowing Rachel that was probably a fool's errand. When she got to the closet, she looked around the hall to make sure no one saw her before she snuck inside, dropping her bookbag and waiting for Rachel to join her.

Rachel was enjoying this perhaps a little too much. But she couldn't help it. Still, discretion was key, she knew this. So when Quinn walked away she counted to twenty before she followed the blonde and then again when Quinn snuck into the closet, wasting time by complimenting Kurt on his new shoes. When the coast was clear she snuck into the closet as well. "You wanted to see me babe?" she said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes because she kind of knew what this was about.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a lofted eyebrow "You know exactly what this about Berry don't even try to play all innocent with me." She shook her head and removed the scarf, revealing the large dark hickey on the left side of her neck. "It is boiling out there, do you know how much hotter it is when I have to cover my entire neck thanks to this?" She pointed out the bruise though, Rachel would be blind if she hadn't noticed it the second the scarf was removed.

Rachel chuckled, licking her lips at the sight of Quinn's neck. "Oh come on Quinn, you act as if you weren't the one moaning my name and begging for more while I was making that." she pointed at the same bruise. "You love it as much as I do, don't deny it." she shrugged, still very proud of herself.

"I don't deny that it feels good Rachel you just can't be marking me for the whole school to see, kind of defeats the purpose of this whole thing being a secret.." she defended with an annoyed tone "Especially now when it's as hot as hell outside and I have to keep my neck bundled up to keep people from seeing it which just makes me hotter and more irritable and cranky which means less between class smooching and late night booty calls for you." She threatened it, hoping Rachel wouldn't try to call her bluff because as much as she wished she could fend Rachel off, she knew there was no way she could ever deny the other girl, she enjoyed their time together far too much even if she wouldn't admit it.

Rachel could see right through Quinn, but she knew the blonde had a point. "Okay, I know you're bluffing about the booty calls, you love them probably more than I do. But I do promise to watch my hickey placement. You're right and it's not fair that you have to die of heat in a scarf everyday because of me, plus with this heat wave it'll probably be more suspicious." she reasoned out. "But the minute winter is here, that neck is all mine."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her comment about Quinn's neck belonging to her in the winter and she shook her head once more before leaning in to kiss the brunette softly. "I am always yours Rachel…" she whispered when their lips parted "We just need to get you more interested in other parts of me instead of my neck so the entire world doesn't have to know about it." She felt bad sometimes for keeping Rachel a secret however, she couldn't have her reputation in the school be any more tarnished than it already was, this place was like going to war she had to survive and to do that she needed to stay on top. Rachel understood that and that was why she had agreed to do things this way with Quinn though, she wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

Rachel chuckled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "Oh sweetie i am very interested in other parts of you." she winked before leaning over to kiss her back. "Oh, and my parents are going away for the weekend, we'll have the house all to ourselves. Though I only intend on using the bedroom." she said with a wry smile.

Quinn laughed again and shook her head, a small wicked grin crossing her features. "Why just the bedroom? No ones home we could easily explore other options…" she gave the girl a wink before leaning in to kiss her once more, a little hotter and deeper than the previous one. She didn't know what it was about Rachel but, the girl seemed to bring out the wild sexual side of her she hadn't even been aware of before Rachel and her started whatever this was they had. She still wasn't entirely sure what they could call each other or what this was but it didn't matter, despite the scarves and the sneaking Quinn had never been happier.

"Hmm," Rachel hummed as if she was thinking. "We haven't ever tried the couch yet, or the kitchen counters…" she grinned slyly at Quinn. "Why Ms. Fabray I do believe you've come up with your best idea yet. That deserved a reward." She said, gently grabbing her by the neck of her shirt and pulling her down for a deep kiss. "I missed waking up next to you this morning." she said breathlessly before she dove into another kiss. She was addicted to Quinn. Who would have thought that the head cheerleader, good christian girl Quinn Fabray, would end up being such a lady killer? Certainly not Rachel.

Quinn giggled and happily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl as her lips traveled across her jawline and down to her neck, hoping to make the girl feel as good as she did Quinn during these little closet make-out sessions and find the sweet spot on Rachel's neck that she seemed to find effortlessly when the roles were reversed. "Mmm me too.." she mumbled against the girl's skin flicking her tongue across it quickly hoping for some sort of reaction. "But you know I can't stay over as often on school nights, don't want my mother or your dads to get suspicious…"

Rachel moaned as Quinn's lips moved across her skin. "You're good at that." she mumbled hazily. When Quinn mentioned their parents getting suspicious she rolled her eyes a little. "Please, my dads are the least of our worries, they'll give us their blessing along with their word that they won't say a thing, they know how it in this town, they know what it's like to have to keep things hidden." she said, though her mind was once again preoccupied when Quinn's tongue flicked her skin. "Now I know why you enjoy this so much."

"Just trying to give you a little of what you give me…" she mumbled back, gently pushing the other girl against a nearby wall so she didn't have to worry as much about either of them falling over. She ignored the comment about Rachel's dads accepting them for the time being, not really wanting to get into the whole 'we should tell people about us' argument again, she actively avoided that discussion, even going as far as pulling Rachel in for a deep kiss or initiating sex just to make the girl forget they were discussing it. She was nowhere near ready to come out hell, she wasn't even entirely sure if she was gay or what yet. All she knew was she enjoyed being with Rachel and that was all she wanted at that moment. "You like that baby?" She asked softly, nipping at the skin at the bottom of her neck right by her shoulder gently.

Rachel lost her breath when she felt herself being pushed up against a wall. It wasn't often that Quinn took over like this, maybe it was the frustration the blonde held for her about the whole hickey situation, but it was definitely a turn on. She gasped softly when Quinn nipped at her skin and whimpered out some form of a 'yes.' "Oh God Quinn." she mumbled.

Quinn grinned against the girl's neck as she ran her tongue over the bite to soothe the skin before kissing at it once more. It was rare that Rachel be the one backed against a wall with Quinn taking charge, the brunette was probably the only person in the world Quinn was comfortable giving up control to however, sometimes Quinn felt the need to take over, return some of the incredible feelings Rachel had given her back to the other girl. "Did you get a new body wash?" She asked Idly "You taste so good…" she nipped at the girl's skin once more, realizing now that Rachel was probably going to end up with a nice hickey to match her own however, that only made her work harder, her passion levels rising to the point where the neck wasn't good enough for her anymore and she was forced to once again capture Rachel's lips in a long deep kiss.

Rachel smiled. "I thought you'd like it." she said softly, her voice hoarse. Quinn was turning her on beyond relief and she didn't think she could get through the rest of the day now, not without Quinn giving her some form of release. "Quinn…" she moaned out breathily, ready to beg if she had to, but before she could say anything, Quinn's lips captured hers.

Quinn knew what it meant when Rachel said her name in that tone, as well as what it usually lead to. The downside however was, she wasn't entirely sure how much time they had left before homeroom started and, both of them being late/absent could raise a few red flags. "How much time do we have?" She asked breathlessly before re-capturing those lips in her own, hoping the brunette had been keeping better track of time than she had.

Rachel groaned and looked at her wrist watch. "About fifteen minutes." she said. "if we cut the teasing out it should be enough time." she said with a slight chuckle. She tended to tease Quinn a lot after working her up too much, she knew the blonde would want to return the favour, unfortunately this wasn't the most opportune time for that.

Quinn sighed, hating having to rush things along. Somedays she just liked to take her time, work carefully to make sure Rachel *really* enjoyed it. However, it had been her idea to come in here and, because of her kisses that Rachel was so turned on so, it was only fair she help the girl out, save her from the tortures of sitting in class all wet and wanting. She kissed Rachel deeply once more before pulling away with another wide grin and falling down to her knees. She licked her lips as she lifted Rachel's skirt -glad she had gone with that instead of pants today- and gently pulled down her panties to give her better access.

The sight of Quinn falling to her knees in front of her like that turned her on even more, though with the state she was in that wasn't very difficult to do. She helped Quinn by hiking up her skirt and pushing her panties down as far as she could. She could feel how wet she was, it was a wonder she hadn't made a mess on the floor. "You see what you do to me? It's not just the boys you drive wild in this school."

Quinn giggled and looked up at Rachel with a grin, the sight of the girl's arousal only edging her on further. "Quinn Fabray, wanted by all had by only a few.." she teased before getting down to buisness, unable to resist the allure of Rachel's awaiting pussy any longer. Dipping her head under her skirt, she gripped the girl's legs to keep herself steady as her tongue moved between the pussy's lips, quickly finding her swollen wet clit and enveloping it in her mouth, sucking hard as she lapped at it with her tongue, moaning softly at the mere taste of her.

Rachel was caught mid giggle when Quinn's tongue made contact with her aching clit and her laughter turned into a not so quiet moan. She bit down hard on her lip to quieten herself, she would not get Quinn caught. It didn't matter as much for her, she tended not to really care what people thought, but she knew the backlash that would come for Quinn would be too harsh, she wouldn't jeopardize her reputation like that just because she was too horny to care about how loud she was being. Her hand immediately fell to the back of Quinn's head while the other was pressed against the wall to help her keep balance. "Oh my God, Quinn." she breathed out as she fought to keep her breath steady.

Quinn grinned at Rachel's reaction, stopping only for a second to look up at the girl warningly as she got a little loud. Not only would it be bad for Quinn's reputation if they got caught, they could both be in serious trouble for having sex in a broom closet in a public school. However despite being a little more worried about getting caught now, Quinn was too addicted to Rachel to stay away for long. She went back to her task, nipping at the small bud before soothing it with her tongue and sucking once more. This would never get old, even if she didn't really do this often -usually it was Rachel in control- she enjoyed it far too much to ever give it up, the mere taste of Rachel let alone her reactions were enough to keep her coming back for more.

The danger of what they were risking only made this hotter for Rachel, that and seeing Quinn take control like that, it wasn't often, but God was it hot when it happened. When Quinn pulled away she tugged lightly on her hair to pull her closer again before looking down to see Quinn looking at her. "Sorry. Please, we don't have much time." she whimpered softly. She gasped when Quinn made contact again and this time held back her moan, calming herself down by blowing out a breath.

Quinn liked desperate Rachel, it only made this whole situation that much hotter to Quinn. She moaned quietly to let Rachel know she was enjoying herself as she dug into that beautiful pussy, her right hand letting go of it's tight grip on Rachel's leg to gently move between them, Quinn's index finger gently inserting itself into Rachel's hole, Quinn knowing if anything was going to make the girl cum faster it would be that.

Rachel was focusing on keeping her breathing steady, though the moan caused a smile to appear on her face. "I'm not the only one enjoying myself huh?" she whispered softly. When she felt the finger slide inside of her she let out a squeak of pleasure, not allowing her voice to betray her further than that. "Oh God." she whispered. "Quinn, I'm getting close."

"When are you ever the only one enjoying yourself?" Quinn replied, her voice muffled, face still buried between Rachel's legs. When she heard the squeak, she grinned and added a second finger, giving the other girl's clit another gentle nip as her fingers moved quickly in and out of her. "Mmm yes…" she whispered breathlessly, moving away only enough to catch her breath, fingers still pumping away "Cum for me Rachel, I want to taste you…." she added before diving back in, sucking that clit like it was the most delicious candy she had ever put in her mouth because honestly, it was.

"Oh." She whimpered when Quinn pushed in a second finger. Her mind was too foggy to even register Quinn's question. However when she pulled away to speak Rachel understood every word, and it only served to turn her on further, pushing her closer to the edge. When she felt the blonde's tongue on her again, her fingers pumping in and out of her rhythimically, she had to shut her eyes tight and bite down hard on her lip so that she wouldn't scream. She was sure she tasted blood as she gripped tighter on Quinn's hair and whimpered as she came crashing into her orgasm, Quinn's name leaving her lips in a soft whisper because she didn't dare say it louder, no matter how much she wanted to.

Quinn continued to work the girl over, moving furiously trying to give Rachel exactly what she wanted, making her less distracted for her next class as well as the bonus of Quinn getting to taste the sweetest nectar she had ever felt on her tastebuds. As she felt Rachel getting closer, indicated by the way Rachel was breathing and how tight her body seemed to be getting, Quinn switched the positions of her fingers and her mouth, entering the girl with her tongue and when Rachel finally came, she lapped up her juices eagerly, moaning softly at the taste. When she felt as though she had worked Rachel thoroughly, Quinn gave that beautiful clit one last swipe with her tongue, followed by a soft kiss before she pulled away, rose back to her feet and pulled Rachel in for a deep kiss.

Rachel had fallen back against the wall, panting as she tried to regain her breath. She hoped for a brief moment that she didn't look all sweaty and flushed, then she realized she didn't really care around the same time Quinn's tongue entered her mouth and she moaned as she tasted herself. She returned the kiss as deeply as she could before she had to pull away to catch her breath. "You always break my brain." she said with a giggle.

Quinn grinned and sighed softly "Now you know how I feel…" she whispered back, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder which allowed her to nuzzle her neck gently. "Mmm I don't want to go to class…" she whined softly. She didn't know what it was, whether it was a quickie in a closet or a full on session in one of their beds, Quinn always felt all sweet and cuddly after sex with Rachel. She didn't want to go anywhere or do anything except snuggle into the brunette and go to sleep.

Unfortunately for the both of them, that wasn't going to be possible at the moment because not long after the words left Quinn's mouth, the warning bell rang through the halls giving them five minutes to get to homeroom. Quinn sighed heavily into Rachel's neck, planting soft little kisses. "I wish I could cut…" she whispered sadly

"No." Was all Rachel said in response to Quinn's wish. "I'm sorry, I know you like to cuddle but cutting is out of the question, when we started this whole thing I promise myself I wouldn't let it get in the way of either of our educations and I'm keeping that promise." she said, pulling Quinn closer for a kiss. "My dads won't be home for a couple of hours after school, you can come with me and we can spend some time together before they do." she said with a smile. She lifted her panties back in place and fixed her skirt. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Quinn sighed, knowing Rachel was right. Quinn's education meant everything to her, even more so than her popularity because if she continued getting the grades she was, she would be set to go just about anywhere and she had decided long ago that as far from Lima as she could was her best option though, now a small part of her wasn't as sure because far away from Lima meant far away from Rachel and even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet, that sounded absolutely horrible to her. She helped Rachel recloth and gave her another kiss, followed by a nod. "All right, I'll meet you at your place after school." she agreed "You leave first, I'll wait a minute and follow….so no one notices." She hated this part, the not being able to walk down the hall hand in hand with Rachel, having to sneak around everywhere but, it was part of the deal, the promise they had made one another and she wasn't going to break that for the world.

Rachel nodded and kissed her again before she left. As she was heading down the hall for class she rolled her eyes at herself. She had forgotten her textbook in her rush to get to the closet with Quinn. She kept walking, this time heading straight for her locker to get her book and run to class. When she got there, Kurt, who had been walking by, came up to her. "Hey. Hurry up or we'll be late." he said.

"Yeah, just getting my book." she said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"That thing on your neck." he said. Rachel furrowed her brow and looked into the mirror that hung on her locker door. Tilting her head a little, she noticed and dark purple spot on her neck. A smirk formed on her lips as the endeavour in the closet replayed itself in her head.

"Oh that? Just a little mark to serve as a good reminder." She said with a pleased smile.


	4. Age Difference

**Age difference!**

**This one's pretty steamy ;)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Quinn had never been more excited in her entire life. There were rumours that one of their announced teachers were out, replaced last minute with a beanufied Tony award winning Broadway actress. Quinn had been following broadway for years, it had been an obsession, a dream of hers to some day be able to get up there with all the people she had been idolizing since she was a little girl. She practically bounced as she headed to the class wondering just who would greet her on the other side of that classroom door.

Rachel walked through the halls of NYADA with a smile of pride across her face. It had been years since she'd seen the interior of this school. And she knew one day she would come back with all the success she had wanted in her pocket, along with the fame and the reputation. And finally she was here. Three Tony awards and five nominations later, she was back at NYADA to teach the students who, much like she did at their age, aspire to be on Broadway. She had to say she was excited, and she hoped she'd leave a lasting impression on all of them. She walked into the lecture hall that her first class was in that morning, placing her brief case - a gift from her dads when she told them she would be teaching this year instead of on the stage.- on the desk and looked over at her new students. "Good morning class." she said cheerfully to gather the attention of those who had not yet noticed she walked into class.

Quinn had been distracted chatting with one of her classmates when Rachel had walked in however, when she heard the woman's voice all the colour drained from her face and her head snapped quickly toward the front of the class. "Oh my god…." she whispered to her friend sitting next to her "That is Rachel Berry. She's a living legend…." she was blown away, unable to believe that she was going to be taught by the Rachel Berry a woman she had idolized practically her entire life.

She smiled at the class when she saw that she had their full attention. "So, as you know your previous teacher retired, my name is Ms. Rachel Berry, though I do feel that's all too formal, still protocol is protocol, Ms. Rachel will do just fine. I'll be your teacher for the rest of this year." she introduced. To be honest she was a little nervous, but things were going well for now, a class was different than an audience, a friend had told her, it's like having the same crowd over and over again and you ended up getting to know them. "So, how about we go in a quick round and give me all your names?" She said, pulling out her attendance sheet so that she could mark them and get that out of the way as well.

Quinn shut right up just staring forward as the woman began to talk, staring blankly at the woman suddenly realizing that she'd forgotten her own name and everything about her life she was too focused on the fact that Rachel friggen Berry was standing in front of her about to teach her class. Her friend smacked her, trying to snap her out of it as it was her turn to tell the new teacher her name. She blinked repeatedly and shook her head trying to shake the cobwebs away so she could just say her name and maybe something about herself to impress her new teacher who was her absolute idol.

Rachel noticed the silence that had fallen and looked up to see who was next to say there name, she looked at the blonde with a calming smile and silently hoped she didn't have to deal with a kid having a panic attack on her first day. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked, hopefully urging the girl to say anything just so Rachel could figure out if she was okay or needed some kind of help.

"Uh it's...it's.." Quinn was at a loss, unable to help herself. She couldn't remember her own name or where she was all her brain could focus on was that Rachel Berry was teaching her class and right now addressing her personally. She swallowed hard "My….my name is ...Quinn… sorry.." It all came back fast, her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she realized she was making herself look like a complete idiot in front of her childhood idle. "Sorry I...I took some cold meds and I just.." she laughed, shook her head and smiled "Quinn Fabray."

Rachel was relieved when the girl finally spoke, and when she revealed that the problem was just some drowsiness from cold medicine, she just smiled and nodded. "Well Quinn I certainly hope you get better soon." she said with a friendly smile towards the blonde before she nodded to the person next to her to continue.

Quinn continued to smile and gave Rachel a nod, glad that her lie had been believable enough so that maybe the woman she idolized the most in the world wouldn't think she was just some star struck idiot.

Class went by far too fast for Quinn's liking, it seemed to be over the second Ms. Rachel turned her attention away from her. She had sort of spend the rest of the class in a haze, staring dreamily at her new teacher as she rambled on about Broadway and all of her accomplishments and how they could make them their accomplishments as well or...something….okay so, the words didn't exactly come off as crystal clear Quinn may have been a little too fixated on listening to ACTUALLY listen. When the bell rang however Quinn was snapped out of her daze and found herself to be more than a little disappointed when everyone -Rachel included- began to pack up their things and exit the class. With a sigh, she shoved her books into her bag and got up from her chair, taking one last glance over at her new teacher before heading to the door.

Rachel smiled to her class when the bell rang. "well gang, looks like that's it for today, I'll see you tomorrow." she said, to dismiss her class. She was gathering her things when she saw the blonde pass by. "Oh, Quinn!" she called out, stepping over quickly to her student. "It...is Quinn right? I'm usually good with names, but there are so many of you it's easy to get confused." she chuckled. She lifted up a small glass jar of balm, handing it over to the blonde. "Here, for your cold? It's amazing, clears the sinuses right up, which is generally one of the biggest issues with the common cold, speeds up the recovery process. Plus it's all natural." she offered the small jar with a smile.

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, nearly at the door as she heard her name called back in by

the voice that had captivated her for the past hour and a bit. She took a deep breath before turning around and walking back over to the desk, suddenly feeling like a bumbling fool all over again. "Uhm yeah it's...Quinn.." She confirmed with a nod, clearing her throat. When Rachel offered her the balm it was all she could do to keep from squealing like a little girl. Rachel Berry was offering her balm, possible balm that has had contact with the brunette at some point...she took a couple more breaths to remain calm as she carefully took the balm from the older woman. "I...thank you.." She said sincerely "Really MS….Rachel…"

"It's no problem." Rachel said with a smile. "I know how much it sucks to be sick, even more so when you're a performer, I remember the week before my first opening night I was on the verge of a cold. Drove my roommate nuts with all the balm I rubbed all over myself, nearly bathed myself in the stuff." she laughed at the memory. She cleared her throat and went back to what she was thinking. "So listen, there's something else I was hoping I could talk to you about, if you don't have another class, that is."

Quinn chuckled a little at the story, trying desperately not to picture Rachel wearing nothing but balm and focus on what she was saying, the sweetness of the gesture and wondering what else she would want to talk to Quinn about. "Uhm no, I have a free period right now...did I do something wrong or something?" She asked quietly

Rachel chuckled at Quinn's question. "oh sweetie no." she assured the girl. "Well, see, I'm new here, and there's a lot of work to do as a college level teacher, so I need a TA. And not just any TA, I need a competent one. And I was going through the student files, and it seems that you are the most capable. I mean you have excellent attendance, great behaviour, no black spots, good grades. You're essentially perfect." She listed, smiling up at the girl. "And I was hoping you would be my new TA. And it's not just a bunch of work either, I mean there is quite a lot of work to be done, it's not easy, but there are rewards to it. I mean I can offer you some extra credit on your final grade, and it's something you can put on your resume for future jobs, so there are some perks. If you'd like to take the job, that is." She stopped herself, realizing she was rambling as she had a habit of doing.

Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds -she would swear it under oath- when Rachel Berry called her perfect. So, she was talking about a TA job and not you know her talent or her beauty but, she would take what she could get for the time being. "Oh...wow I...I would love to be your TA!" she exclaimed excitedly, having to stop herself and force a calming breath. "I know absolutely all of your work and I've studied all the classics I can totally help you out with whatever you need sure I would...love to be your TA Ra….Ms. B….uh...Ms. Rachel.." she faltered a little once again feeling a little ridiculous. She coughed and shifted a little hoping Rachel would still buy that she was sick with a cold.

Rachel smiled brightly when she saw that Quinn was excited to take the job. "That's great! Oh, in which case, I need to give you this." she reached into her purse and pulled out the spare key to her office. "Just in case you need to leave something in my office and I'm not there, just use this, it's fine." she said. "Oh, and that whole Ms. Rachel nonsense, you're officially my assistant, just call me Rachel, it's fine. Just maybe not in front of other faculty and students but when it's just me, just first name basis is fine." she said, smiling at the blonde again. "I look forward to working with you Quinn."

Quinn took the keys and nodded enthusiastically at everything the woman was saying, not entirely sure if she should be nodding at all of it but, it was better than freaking out and fangirling wasn't it? When Rachel insisted she call her by her first name, she swallowed hard "RIght..okay R..Rachel then…" She repeated, frowning inwardly when she realized she was acting like a star struck teenager again and reminded herself that she had to seem professional and solid otherwise Rachel would find someone else to be her TA in which case Quinn would find a nice deep hole to crawl into and die. "I...look forward to it to." She replied with a smile "Oh! and!..." she pulled her book back out of her bag and ripped a page out, scribbling a number down and handing it over. "Here's my number….in case you need to like, call me or like, if you need help with something and I'm not around like before class or something." She babbled

Rachel looked at the page and nodded with a smile at the blonde. "Right, thank you. I completely forgot. See, you're keeping me afloat already." she chuckled. "I'll see you later Quinn, have a good day sweetie." she said, giving the girl one more friendly smile before she walked out of the class room and towards her office.

* * *

Quinn had been working for Rachel for a few months now and, where the crazy fangirly blubbering moments have all but disappeared, she still felt a bit nervous and awkward around the older woman. It made sense though, friends or...co-workers or not, Rachel was still someone Quinn greatly admired, maybe even more so than before now that she actually knew her so nerves made sense. She practically bounced down the halls as she made her way to Rachel's office, knocking softly when she arrived. When she didn't hear anything from inside, she assumed Rachel had not arrived yet so, she dug out her key so she could open the office and wait inside, maybe finish grading some of the papers she hadn't got to the night before while she waited.

Quinn had been on Rachel's mind all night. She'd been watching the girl while they were working together and, while she knew it was highly inappropriate and possibly illegal, she could not stop thinking about her. The day before had been no help at all. She had been doing some practical acting workshops with her students, and Quinn had been helping her out. She had asked the girl to act out a very provocative scene with her to demonstrate to the class. While the scene in itself was harmless, the way it was meant to be acted was not, and that night Rachel had the hottest dream ever of her student. A dream she remembered very vividly, till she couldn't stand it anymore and, while in the safe confines of her office, reached down into her panties to finally relieve herself of some tension.

Quinn hummed softly to herself as she entered the office, stopping halfway through closing the door when she heard her name being whispered from the desk. "Rachel?" She asked "What are you doing sitting in the dark alone?" She flicked on the light, eyes going wide when she saw just why Rachel had been sitting in the dark. "Oh shit…" she cursed, closing the door quickly, flicking the lights off and turning her back to her teacher. "Oh my god Rachel I..am so sorry I knocked and when you didn't answer I thought you weren't here so I came in to get some work done…" she was hyperventilating a bit, trying to convince herself she had not just seen her teacher doing what she thought she was doing….while whispering her name.

Rachel hadn't heard the door opening, and due to her overactive imagination, Quinn saying her name like that didn't even register as off in her mind. The thing that shocked her out of her daydream was the sudden flash of light, and by then it was too late. "Oh my god, Quinn!" she said, pulling her hand out and sitting up straight. She hid her face in her hands and felt the insane heat rising to her face, suddenly very thankful that Quinn had shut off the lights in her state of panic. "Quinn...I am so sorry. Oh God I'm so embarrassed." she sighed. "It wasn't your fault, you were just doing your job and I...was...Oh God." she chanced a glance up at the blonde. "Quinn, I understand if you want to quit, I totally do, what I did was...horrible...Oh my God." she was mildly freaking out. Not only was it embarrassing, but she knew if Quinn decided to report her she'd be out on her ass, not to mention the kick the tabloid writers would get out of this is word got out.

Quinn took deep breaths to calm herself, unable to get the image of her teacher touching herself like that out of her head. She had heard her name right? She wasn't crazy Rachel had clearly whispered 'Quinn' before she had even realized Quinn was there….was she...thinking about….Quinn's eyes widened as it hit her, not sure if she should be terrified, disgusted or flattered though, she was sort of feeling more to the latter...who wouldn't be flattered to have Rachel Berry rubbing one out thinking about them? When she heard Rachel mention quitting, she shook her head "Uh..no I...I still want the job I…." she took a deep breath and turned to face Rachel once more "I just...I need you to answer me one thing." She had to know, if this was going to get super awkward anyway and end with her either being fired or quitting to avoid it, she had to know if she had heard what she thought. "Were you...thinking about me?" she asked softly "I thought I heard my name when I walked in before you noticed I was even here…"

Rachel let out a breath of relief, if Quinn didn't want to quit then maybe she wasn't as disgusted and horrified as Rachel thought, and maybe she wouldn't get reported and fired. "sure, what is it?" she said when Quinn asked her to answer something. Her question though, made her turn a deep shade of red and hide her face again. "Yes." she mumbled out. "Quinn I am so sorry." she said again.

Quinn swallowed as the older woman confirmed that she had heard her name whispered in the darkness, any distaste or terror she may have held earlier was instantly replaced now by pride and satisfaction. Rachel Berry could have anyone in the entire world, any of her fantasies could easily be realized in real life and yet here she was, in her office alone touching herself while thinking about Quinn. "You don't have to be sorry." She replied softly, swallowing hard before taking a single step forward and dropping her bag on a nearby chair trying to muster up all her courage to get through what she was about to do next (why she felt the need to was beyond her comprehension) "I'm actually kind of flattered…" she admitted "How many people can actually say that they turn Rachel Berry on so much that she has to lock herself in her office to rub one out?" it was a bit more crass than she was used to being however, she couldn't help herself. It was like her body, brain and mouth were on autopilot and all she could do was stand there helplessly and watch.

Rachel was still mortified to even know what was going on. "I know but still…" she trailed off before she heard the rest of what Quinn was saying. She looked up at the blonde, noticing that she got closer. "Quinn that's not the point. The point is that it was insanely inappropriate and I'm pretty sure it can be considered a breach of privacy in some way. I didn't mean to objectify or degrade you or anything...I just...never really met anyone as attractive as you." she admitted with a soft smile.

Quinn shrugged offhandedly as she moved even closer to the desk not even sure what she was going to do when she got there or what the hell she thought she was doing in general but again, it wasn't like she could stop herself, the autopilot would not let her. "It's only a breach if it's unwanted or if I say something to the dean which, I won't by the way…" she sat down at the edge of the desk and lofted an eyebrow at her teacher, finding herself growing more and more curious as to just what Rachel had been thinking about. "So...what were you thinking about?" She asked as casually as she could, ignoring the small voice in her head screaming at her to stop. "What was I doing to make you call my name like that?"

The relief that washed over Rachel when Quinn said she wouldn't tell the dean was extraordinary. But something caught her attention. "Are...you saying it wasn't? Unwanted, that is." she asked curiously. Quinn's newfound confidence was exciting to say the least, the way she sat up on the desk, not to mention that amazing eyebrow thing of hers, she'd seen a lot of guys do it, but never as perfectly as Quinn did. It was like a magic trick, Quinn's eyebrow went up and Rachel's pants wanted to come off. To say she wasn't surprised at the blonde's question though would be a lie. "I don't think…" she began, but as Quinn continued it only made her grow more confident as well. "Well...It's quite simple really, you had me bent over this desk and...well I'm sure you can imagine what was going on." she said, not really wanting to say the actual words.

Quinn grinned as the older woman spoke, picturing it herself now. The pair of them desperate, wanting, Rachel bent naked over the desk while Quinn ground into her with all she had….the images alone were nearly enough to make Quinn cum without even being touched. She licked her lips and shrugged offhandedly at the question. "It's not everyday you find out a woman you have fantasized about since you knew what a fantasy was fantasizing about you fucking them on their desk…" she replied "How could that ever be unwanted?" She smiled softly again and reached over to brush some hair from Rachel's face "It's just kinda too bad I don't have anything with me to use otherwise, we could make both of our fantasy's come true…" she whispered

Rachel was surprised to hear Quinn had been fantasizing about her as well, though it was a pleasant one, and to think Quinn had been doing so since before they met was...actually very exciting. She wondered for a moment if Quinn did the same thing, perhaps at home or in her dorm room, in her bed with her hand in her panties picturing Rachel. It was definitely an exciting thought. She felt shivers run down her spine when Quinn brushed her hair away, just the touch of her fingertips was enough to have her reeling again. "Actually…" Rachel said, gently taking Quinn's hand in hers. "You were just using what God gave you." she said, gesturing to Quinn's long, slender fingers that Rachel had only imagined a while ago to be knuckle deep inside of her.

Quinn lofted an eyebrow at the woman once more as she explained things a little more, giving Quinn an even more vivid picture in her mind now. It was almost too much for her to handle, had Quinn not been an absolute professional at keeping her emotions on lockdown, she would have been completely salivating at that point, however her face remained solid like a stone wall, she left all the embarrassing dripping to her pussy which had already coated her panties, she didn't even have to check it to make sure, she could feel it. "Well….I am good with my hands so I'm told.." she replied "I bet that mouth of yours is incredible for more than just singing and talking in seemingly endless rants…"

Rachel chuckled a little, distractedly playing with Quinn's fingers. "I always admired people who were...handy...so to speak." she said, trying to remain as smooth as possible. She licked her lips when Quinn began talking about her mouth. She was so interested in what Quinn had to say she even let the 'endless rants' comment slide, something which she did not often do.

Quinn's grin only widened at the comment "Oh...you will find me incredibly handy…" she replied offhandedly, trying to decide on how to proceed with this. Rachel was definitely flirting with her and as she had pointed out earlier, how many people got to say they finger banged Rachel Berry in her office? Plus not only that, Quinn really liked Rachel and, it went deeper than fandom and respect, she got to see a side of her she suspected no one else had which, would explain how the both of them could be so comfortable and casual about all of this. She fell silent, looking down into Rachel's eyes dumbly for a few minutes before she was no longer able to help herself, her emotions were not wanting to be curbed any more. So before she could outthink it or think about it at all really, she pulled Rachel up from her chair and slammed her against the top of the desk before yanking on her panties so she could have better access to the woman, fingers sliding easily through her wet pussy.

Rachel was in a daze as she stared up at Quinn's gorgeous hazel eyes that never failed to mesmerize her. She was so dazed in fact, that she was caught off guard when Quinn pulled her up, and the next thing she knew she was bent over her desk. She let out a sharp gasp and a moan when she felt Quinn's fingers sliding into her pussy, pushing herself up on her arms and arching her back as she cried out. Thankfully, her office had been soundproofed at her request when she came to teach at NYADA, which meant they could make all the noise they want and no one would hear them. "Oh God Quinn!" she moaned out, her hips bucking involuntarily in response. This was just like her fantasy, but God did the real deal feel so much better.

Quinn enjoyed the reaction she got out of the older woman, still unable to believe she was actually having sex with Rachel Berry, convincing herself this was just some incredibly vivid dream...for the time being anyway. she leaned her body forward more so her chest was resting against her teacher's back as she continued to thrust her fingers against the woman's dripping pussy, reaching her free hand underneath the woman's stomach and slipping it under to join it's fellow, finding her clit with ease. "Fuck…" she cursed silently, never expecting Rachel to be so wet over her but it was one hell of an ego boost.

Rachel was sure she was going to cum so hard she'd pass out. Quinn was even better than she expected, and every movement was pure pleasure for her. "Oh, Quinn." she sighed, suddenly she let out a loud moan when she felt the blonde's fingers on her clits, her hips bucking once more in response. "Quinn...faster...please." she moaned and begged.

Quinn leaned in a little further, fingers moving at breakneck speeds her own pussy now aching with need the wetter and more desperate Rachel became. She leaned in closer to rachel's ear and whispered "Bet you're glad I walked in on you now huh?" with a giant grin and a gentle nip to the teacher's right ear. "Had I know I was this big a fantasy, i definitely would have made this move sooner…." she added with a soft chuckle

"Oh god." she moaned in response, Quinn's voice was pure sex to her right now. "You have no idea how long I've been staring at you." she said in between pants and moans. "watching your ass when you walk down the halls. I felt like I was back in high school with a crush." she could barely speak, her voice was husky and her brain grew fuzzier and fuzzier the more Quinn worked her over. She knew it wouldn't be long now, she'd cum soon with Quinn's name on her lips.

Quinn's grin grew as the woman spoke, the words like fuel to the fire that was keeping her fingers moving fast, fucking that hole like it was what they were put on this earth to do, rubbing that clit like a genie would pop out and grant her a wish, her own hunger growing. "God that's hot.." she admitted, her voice still low and dripping with lust "You have no idea how amazing it is to know that Rachel Berry fantasizes about you…" she added with another nip at the girl's ear. "After today, I'll be able to hang my head with pride knowing my fingers made you cum all over your desk…"

Rachel was so close it hurt, and Quinn's words spurred her on even further. "Quinn...Quinn I'm so close, oh God, harder...fuck me harder!" she begged, desperately needing this orgasm to be intense, she could feel it too, her stomach tightening as the pressure built up inside of her. She knew this would be one of the most amazing orgasms of her life, and at the hand of Quinn, she wasn't too surprised.

"Mmm that's right baby, cum for me…." she purred into the brunette's ear as she did what she was asked, pushing both hands harder against the woman, curling her fingers inside of her hoping that if she hit that magical spot, it would send her mentor into the best orgasm of her life. It was all Quinn wanted now, she had never wanted something or worked this hard to get it until this moment, it needed to pay off.

Rachel crumbled completely, moaning out Quinn's name in a voice deeper than she'd ever heard come out of her own throat, her head falling onto the desk as her orgasm crashed into her, wave after glorious wave as her juices flowed out of her to soak Quinn's hand and quite possibly a few papers on her desk. Her eyes were closed and all she could see were flashed of light behind her eyelids as her body shook and shuddered under Quinn's.

Quinn continued to pump both hands against the woman even after she felt Rachel consumed by her own climax, wanting to be sure she worked her right through to the end, not a single pleasurable feeling missed not even for a second. Once she was satisfied that Rachel was well satisfied, she removed her hands, standing back up as she brought her fingers to her mouth to lick away what Rachel had left her. "Mmm you taste good...kind of makes me wish I'd used my mouth." She grinned and looked down at the older woman "You all right? I didn't kill you did i?" She laughed

"No." Rachel all but croaked out, her voice hoarse now as a result of the screaming. "Not quite, at least." She mustered up as much strength as she could to push herself up again, standing now and turning to the blonde. "You were right, you are good with your hands." she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she smirked up at the girl. "I think it's time I repay the favour." she said softly. She took Quinn's hand, leading her to the chair behind her desk and pushing her gently by the shoulders so that she was seated. Once that was done she leaned down, kissing Quinn again before dropping down to her knees and starting to unbutton her jeans.

Quinn was about to reply to the comment about being good with her hands when she felt Rachel's lips crash into her own, sending an instant electro pulse through her entire body that went right down to her core. She lofted an eyebrow when the brunette pulled away and spoke of returning the favor, her heart leaping her in chest in excitement at the mere thought. The only thing better than making Rachel Berry scream your name as she came all over her desk, was Rachel Berry doing the same for you. She moaned uncontrollably when Rachel pushed her onto the chair and kissed her again. brushing hair from the woman's beautiful features as she worked on Quinn's pants.

Rachel grinned up at Quinn as she slipped her pants down, hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulling those down as well. "I can't wait to taste you." she said as she slipped her fingers through the folds of Quinn's already dripping pussy. She pushed a finger inside, but couldn't wait any longer, She lowered her head and slipped her tongue in to find Quinn's hardened clit, lapping at it gently before she wrapped her lips around it and began to suck on it hungrily.

Quinn cried out as she felt Rachel's finger enter her, head falling back against the chair, eyes squeezed tightly shut. She gasped and moaned when the mouth was added, already gripping the chair's armrests for dear life and the older woman had only just started. Of course, it helped that Quinn was already halfway to pleasure town even before Rachel had laid a single hand on her, feeling and hearing the brunette as Quinn was pleasuring her was nearly enough to send her into her own climax.

Quinn taste divine. Rachel was sure this was the taste they talked about when they said nectar of the gods. It was just like in her dream, though at this point she wasn't sure this wasn't the dream she was having. That fear struck her for a moment, that none of this had actually happened and that she had just dozed off in her office. But she shook the thought from her mind, realizing that wasn't the case. Hearing Quinn's moans felt so good. She looked up at the blonde's face to determine if the reaction was good or bad as she gently slipped another finger in. She didn't know how much the blonde could take, and she would hate to hurt her. But from the looks of things, she was on the right track.

Quinn arched her back, pushing her hips toward Rachel's fingers eagerly as she felt another join, her body a mass of tingles, lost in the pleasure she was receiving. "Fuck Rachel…" she mumbled "Mmmm god that feels so good…" She had never been the type of girl to take the lord's name in vain, growing up a good like Christian girl did that for her even if she turned out to be the Christian girl who enjoyed being with other women. However, she hadn't the time to worry about religion and god at the moment, as far as her brain was concerned she was already in heaven and there was an Angel working between her thighs.

Rachel moaned at the taste of Quinn on her tongue. Hearing Quinn saying her name like that, knowing she was making the girl feel as amazing as she had done to her, it all felt so good. She curled her fingers upwards to hopefully reach the spot that would drive Quinn wild. She never thought she'd end up in a situation like this. When she pictured herself teaching this definitely was not in the plan, and she wasn't usually one to throw caution to the wind, but doing so now felt exhilarating.

"Oh god…" she called out as Rachel's fingers found their mark, causing the girl to arch her back further her head sinking farther into the top of the chair, knuckles going white from gripping the armrests so tightly. "Mmm Rachel..mmm I'm ...fuck so close…" she mumbled, biting her lip trying to remind herself that they were in an office not a home and they were more likely to be discovered were she not quiet, not knowing the room was soundproofed.

"Cum for me Quinn, scream my name, no one will hear us baby." she assured the younger girl, noticing she had gone quiet. She attached her lips to Quinn's clit once more, pumping her fingers in and out as fast as her arm would allow as she grazed her teeth lightly against the velvety soft skin, wanting to tantalize Quinn's senses a little bit more to, hopefully, make her orgasm that much better. She wanted this to be amazing for Quinn, just as it had been for her thanks to the blonde. She didn't want Quinn to have any regrets about this, which is what she feared the most out of all of this.

"Oh god Rachel..mmmmm…" She moaned, her breathing severely laboured as she felt her climax building to heights she had never felt before. If someone had told her when she started the school year that she would end up working for Rachel Berry and fucking her/being fucked by her in her office she would have sent them on a one way trip to the crazy house. Now that it was happening it was still a little hard to believe but, even harder to dismiss when she felt the other woman pumping against her, begging her to cum for her. "Oh god oh god oh god…." she moaned, hips arching once more as an incredibly intense orgasm shot through her body like a round of buckshot. She wriggled and writhed helplessly underneath Rachel's strong hand (and mouth) calling the woman's name, practically screaming it so loud it seemed to echo around the room, the thought of being quiet now completely out of her mind as well as any other thoughts she may have had.

Rachel moaned loudly when she tasted Quinn's juices, switching her hands with her mouth so that she would catch every last drop. Her fingers continued to work Quinn's clit, allowing the blonde to ride out her orgasm.

Quinn continued to writhe and moan for a few minutes as her body worked it's way through one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced in her life. After it was through, her body went limp in the chair, eyes closed as she tried desperately to recover. She remained silent, just half sitting half lying in Rachel's office chair, brain whirling trying to make sense of where and who she was let alone what had just happened.

When Quinn went limp, Rachel smiled, proud of herself for having pleased the blonde so much. She got off her knees, leaning over Quinn and connecting their lips in a deep, soft kiss. She threaded her hands through Quinn's long, blonde locks, as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Having sex with the blonde was down right amazing, but just kissing her seemed to result in the same kind of joy on a much deeper level. She knew now that this wasn't a simple crush or just her lusting after her insanely hot student. All those years being told she could basically have anyone and she had to fall for the most risky, unattainable person ever...still she wasn't about to give up without at least trying. "Quinn? Are you lucid sweetie? I...I need to ask you something."

Quinn somehow (though she wasn't entirely sure how) managed to return Rachel's kiss with a happy moan into the woman's mouth. She still wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, the concept that she had sex with her mentor, idol and not to mention the woman that made her realize she was into women was a concept her brain was just not willing to accept at the moment. She did know however if this was more than just a one time thing which, judging by the kisses and the softness in the woman's voice, she suspected it was not, no one would approve of their relationship, Rachel could be in a lot of trouble for this one event alone Quinn was of consenting age but Rachel was an authority figure and NYADA frowned upon that sort of thing. However, Quinn had spent too much of her life worrying about her status and what other people thought of her. She promised herself that when she left her small town in Ohio to come to New York that she would spend less time worrying about other people and more time making herslef happy. "Mmm?" she mumbled at Rachel's question, brought of of her thoughts but still unable to fully speak just yet.

Rachel bit her lip nervously, if Quinn said no she knew her heart would break into a million pieces, if she said yes she'd be the happiest person on this Earth, but she'd also be at risk, and she could be risking Quinn's academic career...still, she knew that she couldn't really stand to see the girl every day and not at least try. She took a deep breath. "I was wondering...if you would like to go out on a date with me?" she asked, biting her lip as she looked at Quinn for an answer, hoping she wasn't pressuring the girl into something she didn't want.

Her eyes opened as Rachel asked her question, a grin forming on her beautiful features once more. She leaned up to kiss Rachel deeply once more before answering her. "To quote one of my favorite substitute teachers from back home..." she started with a slight giggle as she remembered her off balanced probably near certifiable sub from Lima. "I thought you'd never ask." She finished, face in full wide grin as she leaned in to kiss the woman once more.


End file.
